


NYE

by MyDearFae



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Drabble, Kissing, M/M, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 07:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17320958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyDearFae/pseuds/MyDearFae
Summary: Set after Cuddle 2, Dan and Arin manage to sneak a midnight kiss for New Year.





	NYE

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write something with Grumps but didn't have a lot of time so . . . here's a little GG drabble/fluff piece. Maybe 2019 will give me more time to write!
> 
> Happy New Year to you all!

It had been six weeks since Arin and Dan had “watched a football game” together, and in that time, Arin had learned something unexpected: once you'd spent any amount of time in Dan's arms, being around him and not being able to touch him was torture. And yet, in those six weeks, Arin hadn't had so much as a second alone with Dan, let alone any opportunity to continue what they'd started in October. And now it was New Year's Eve, closing in on midnight, and Arin found himself in someone else's living room, surrounded by friends waiting to ring in the new year, trying to focus on the conversations around him while searching for Dan in the crowd. But to Arin's disappointment, Dan seemed to have left the room.  
Arin felt someone touch his shoulder from behind him, and before he could turn around, he heard Dan's voice say, right next to his ear, “Meet me upstairs a few minutes before midnight.” Arin nodded, and without another word, Dan slipped away.  
The minutes passed slowly after that, but finally, it was 11:56. Arin excused himself; trying not to attract any attention, he went upstairs. He found Dan waiting for him on the landing. Arin smiled at him, then let Dan take his hand and lead him into what seemed to be a bedroom. Dan closed the door behind them.  
“Sorry for the . . . secrecy, I guess,” said Dan. “But I really wanted to kiss you at midnight and I figured sneaking away was my only shot.”  
“I'm okay with that,” said Arin.  
“Good,” Dan replied.  
Arin pulled his phone out of his pocket; the time read 11:58. “Two minutes,” he said. They passed the time in a silence that was both comfortable and expectant.  
The time on the clock changed from 11:59 to 12:00; the noise from the party drifted up to them, but Arin was hardly aware of it as Dan pulled him close and pressed his lips to his. As Dan's arms locked around his waist, Arin slid his arms around Dan's shoulders. Mentally, Arin breathed a sigh of relief.  
After a moment, Dan pulled away, but didn't let go of Arin. “Happy New Year,” he said quetly.  
“Happy New Year,” said Arin.  
“I think,” said Dan, “that we need do a lot more of this in 2019.”  
“Definitely,” said Arin.  
Dan let go of Arin, and then, with a smile, he left the room, heading downstairs to rejoin the party. Arin stayed behind for a minute or two, collecting himself, and then he followed suit, wondering if anyone had missed them, and truly not caring if they had.


End file.
